warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Deadnight Titans
Empty Dude why is this just three lines write something seriously. I would assume it is still under construction, as it has only been up for a day so far. Give it time. kk, will do Waaaghh? Wow they can scare orks out of a waaaghh? isn't that like impossible. Scaring demons is definitely impossible because their demons and the same with night lords you can't scare them off. Notification You have ONE week to fix the following problems, or they will be solved for you. *No Primarchs. There were 20 Primarchs of the founding Legions. You have a Chapter Master, nothing more, nothing less. **For the record, you cannot ascend to Primarch status. *No Second Founding. You may have Third Founding or later. *It is impossible to do the aforementioned of scaring off those enemies. *You do not know how to create new Dreadnoughts. *You do not have any form of the Emperor's Terminator Armor. *High Inquisitor? There are no Inquisitors in Adeptus Astartes Chapters. They are completely separate entities. You are setting up your Chapter to become a Mary-Sue faction, even by Chapter standards. Take the Golden Legion or Run4's Steel Tigers for example. If you want to have over 1,000 bad-ass super marines at your disposal, do it correctly and make sure you have basic spelling and grammar. Your page also could use some organization fixing. If you have any questions, please feel free to drop by me or any other admin. Failure to fix these problems will result in an admin either editing your article heavily or simply deleting it. Take care to fix these problems. KuHB1aM 12:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but isnt this a Warhammer 40k Fanon where people can display their own ficticous Chapter? Only to be limited by their own imagination and the laws of the Warhammer 40k Universe to what sounds reasonable? And who says you can't scare an Ork Waaagh!!? or Daemons or the Night Lords.(Im only referring to lesser daemons such as Horrors) As for the Dreadnought construction, wasn't the technology to make them lost? In my universe, the forces of Chaos stole the technology during the Horus Heresy, and on a crusade to the Cadian Gate, the Chapter Battle Barge(Hate) discovered a massive Space Hulk and prepeared to destroy it, moments later a Senior Librarian(unnamed) interrupted and convinced Rannikus that he sensed information of great importance on the ship, which turned out to be an incredibly detailed blueprint of a Dreadnought in the ships twisted central computer I do admit, however, I pondered whether ascending a Primarch was reasonable, but I put it in anyways. Saying they have the Emperors Power Armor tech may have overdone their protection a bit,(being an entire Chapter of only 600, I have to protect my soldiers) so I will change it to a custom made armor only my Chapter has access too. And being in the Second Founding may have been me being a bit greedy for a closer spot to that First Founding number 1 status and will change the founding to an unknown origin. Though I do apologise for these things, you are still ignorant to the ways of my Chapters way of psycological warfare. I will further explain the 100k Waaagh!!! victory on a major battle in the Crusades section. Their High Inquisitor has been assigned to them to moniter any signs of Corruption as their way of battle and joy while fighting is uncommon for a Chapter, as they are often laughing histarically when they move into close-quarters. Which is a heretical quality of the World Eaters Berzerkers. Fiction chapters within reason, and to add one more to above list, the mechanics are the holders of technology, your chapter cannot have better tech than the mechnicum. they can have better acsess then most chapters, but not have better than the mechnicum. please sign your name as well. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm a bit tired right now, so I'll add to what Dark Seer said later. But yeah, in '''our' universe, which should be yours, we're limited by canon, which is why I placed that list. KuHB1aM 10:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Seriously any chapter that is apparently that strong and heretical would have been deemed traitor and wiped out on the orders of terra, not to mention the level of technology is extremely ridiculous. Adding to the other guys, having a level of technology better than the mechanicum is impossible, the Mechanicum have entire forge worlds dedicated to the creation and repair of advanced technology, and not to mention saying there is a chapter with 600 astartes where none of them have died "an astartes is bred for war, it is their fate to die in battle", also impossible to have an entire chapter 10 millenia old. This would mean this would be an entire chapter with the power of a Primarch each. There are no designated sections of the warp, its a roiling tide of currents and destruction, it destroys any ships without a gellar field so how would items survive? It might be worth reading a novel or 10, maybe the space marine codex (if you havent already, if you have read it again) and rewrite the article -- 11:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Dude You still have several things to fix. Also, do you realize that a Space Marine's mental state can only last for several hundred years? The oldest space marine is 1,000 years old; Commander Dante. You say your last recruit came into the Chapter at the peak of the 35th M. That mean's all of your space marines are as old as imperialized terran dirt. One millenium is 1000 years. KuHB1aM 20:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Their mental state can go for a lot longer than a few centuries. Look at Space Marine Dreadnoughts. They're not insane. They're not senile or bumbling or incompetent. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) You don't realize that hes talking about his standard Space Marines. Dante is the pinnacle of aging. He's saying some of his Space Marines have been around for over several thousand years. KuHB1aM 21:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I do. And you're getting the stuff mixed up. Being put in a Dreadnought doesn't drastically alter the Space Marine's brain chemistry. Most Space Marines die in battle. I'm not entirely sure what a Space Marine's lifespan is unless someone intervenes with three feet of steel to the face. Averages out at a few centuries. But yeah, over five thousand years is a bit much. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I already know about the Dreadnoughts (Bjorn the Fell-Handed). We weren't on the same page. KuHB1aM 21:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Space wolves are crazy in the first place (Its why i love em so much) so thats not a really good example of a marine that old in good mental condition :P In all seriousness I think everyone whos read it is in agreeance that the page is totally inaccurate and impossible --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much. KuHB1aM 19:41, September 17, 2009 (UTC)